Love Triangle
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Raphael is injured while trying to rescue Angel. She eventually develops a crush for Raph, only another turtle thinks her feelings are directed at him. M rating for first chapter only but T rating for all other chapters.


**Love Triangle**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them; I borrow for pleasure not profit. _

_I have given this a higher rating, as there is a scene which may offend some readers. Even though I don't give details, there is enough to give the reader an indication as to what is happening in one scene. I have warned you. Please don't flame me for describing something that happens within a story. Thank you. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Angel walked down the dark alley holding her bag tighter than usual. She felt uneasy walking down this alley, but it was quicker to walk with a beating heartbeat for four minutes than add another twenty to her walk home. She held onto her mobile in her other hand, Casey Jones' number ready for speed dial. Suddenly a tin can lid hit the ground, Angel jumped round in time, only to be meet by a grey alley cat.

"You make enough noise for a cat don't you?" She spat, as her heart raced. She turned around and was meeting face to face with a dude with a purple mullet and slashed jeans.

"Out of my way Spike," Angel said, pressing down on the dial key in her hand.

"I think you're the one in my way, Angel," Spike said grabbing Angel. Angel kicked him in the shins, and wriggled as much as possible.

"The more you wriggle, the more you'll get hurt princess," Spike was soon joined by ten other gang members; one who she didn't know grabbed her phone, which had Casey's voice on the other end.

"Angel, where are you?" she heard Casey's voice in the phone.

"The alley"… Angel's mouth was muffed for the rest of the sentence. The gang held her down on the ground, as the one who held her phone dropped it into a puddle and stood on it. Then one of the gang grabbed her bag and tipped it upside down. Another grabbed her knife as it fell and held it to her throat.

"We knew you'd supply us with one of these," Spike laughed.

"What do you want anyways?" Angel demanded.

"Some fun, glad to see you wearing a skirt which makes it easier, who wants to start?"

"No! Let me go!" Angel locked her legs together and kicked at the boys trying to pull her legs apart.

* * *

"Hey ugly," Came a voice in the distance. The boys all stoped and looked around, they couldn't see anyone. Suddenly someone jumped into view of the street light.

"Yeah I'm talking to the lot of yas, cos your all pretty ugly looking sods," said the figure in green. His red bandana tails floated in the wind. Angel had enough time to wriggle back and sit so she wasn't as exposed.

"What you calling ugly, you're the freak around here, ain't he boys?" Spike called.

"Yeah, freak!" some of them called.

"You know what they say, takes one to know one! Besides only the seriously ugly freaks go round picking on innocent young ladies. Haven't you boneheads learnt from our last encounter?" Raph throw at them, cracking his knuckles in excitement, before pulling out his sais.

"Like we're scared of a freaky dude in a turtle costume with overgrown folks!" The newest gang member laughed, not having had the pleasure of Raphael or any ninja turtles before.

"It's not a turtle costume, you jerk!" Angel yelled at him, "But only a looser would not realise he's 100 turtle."

"How you doing Angel, now I can buzz bonehead Casey back and tell him to stop worrying about you," Raph winked at her, from his place under the light.

"Didn't you ever hear about the tortoise and the hare, and how the tortoise lost, which is what's goner happen to you freaky turtle," The newest member yelled. Some of the gang ran off remembering their last encounter with the turtle in red.

Raphael laughed, "Only I'm not a tortoise you stupid excuses for a purple dragon and I'll soon show you that that was just a fairy tale your momma told you."

"Bring it on," Spike roared, holding his metal bar up ready.

"If you must," Raph said casually, shrugging as he went into attack. As Raphael fought, Angel gathered up her things and put them back into her bag as she too jumped up and attempted to fight alongside Raph. Only she was cornered by oneof the larger lads towards the end, when Raph noticed and went to her aid, only he didn't noticed the huge butcher's knife throw at him.

"Raph watch out!" Angel yelled, as Raph let out a howl of pain as the butcher's knife slashed the side of his shell. . He continued to fight, eventually the pain overtook him and all went black.


End file.
